


5 Drabbles about Hak and Soo-Won

by JuniorJumat



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lima kejadian, dimana Hak yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Soo-Won menyukainya, dan mencoba meminta balasan yang sama.</p><p>Bukan berarti ia tak suka, oke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suka

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk _Challenge Multichapter_ dari **United Fandom**. Khukhu, pertama kalinya mengikuti, padahal sudah cukup lama bergabung ^^"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagian satu, pengakuan.

Fakta bahwa Soo-Won menyukai Hak adalah hal yang tak terbantahkan.

"Menyukaiku?"

"Tentu."

"Se-suka apa?"

"Seperti bagaimana kau menyukai Yona."

Hak bungkam. Wajah tersenyum Soo-Won masih tak jua berubah.

"Bukankah begitu? Kau memang menyayangi Yona sebagai gadis mungil yang manis, bukan? Apakah aku salah?" tanya Soo-Won sambil menelengkan kepala. Memandang lurus ke arah sepasang bola mata biru yang tampak gugup menghadapinya.

"T-tentu saja." Sebab Hak tahu percuma saja berbohong di hadapan orang yang satu ini. Untuk mereka, yang bahkan sudah terlalu terbuka hingga sering mengumbar rahasia pribadi ke hadapan masing-masing.

Soo-Won menghela nafas lega mendengarnya, menatap lembut ke arah Hak dan melanjutkan. "Kenapa dengan reaksimu itu? Bukankah Yona memang manis?"

Hak tertawa canggung, melempar pandang ke arah lain sambil memainkan kedua jarinya yang menggenggam erat pagar lorong sembari otaknya mencoba menetralisir situasi yang ada.

Baik, oke.

"Kau suka padaku," ia mencoba mengkonfirmasi ulang. "Seperti rasa sukaku pada Yona."

"Aku juga menyukai Yona," potong Soo-Won, bermain-main dengan ekspresi gugup sahabat semenjak kecilnya tersebut. "Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudariku sendiri, dan kau pun tahu akan hal itu."

"Jadi maksudmu suka —"

"Namun," sela si pemuda berambut pirang lagi dengan nada kelewat lembut. "Kali ini bukan mengenai bentuk rasa sukaku, tapi bentuk rasa sukamu."

Hak tahu pemuda itu sedang mengancam dirinya.

"Jadi katakan padaku, Hak," ujar Soo-Won, yang perlahan menurunkan kedua sudut bibirnya dan merubah tatapan lembut itu menjadi sorot dingin. "Bagimu, Yona adalah siapa?"

Keduanya tahu bahwa ungkapan 'gadis mungil yang manis' sama sekali tak mengarah pada kasih sayang yang keduanya inginkan.

Dan ya, Soo-Won sedang mengambil keuntungan dibaliknya. Sebuah bentuk pemerasan jika ternyata jawaban yang akan keluar untuknya nanti tak sebaik yang ia harapkan.

"Sebab Yona mencintaiku, bukan begitu?"


	2. Who, What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagian dua, penolakan.

Setelah percakapan saban hari, Soo-Won menyadari jika Hak mulai... katakanlah, mencoba untuk tak menyinggung perasaannya.

Baiklah, menjauhinya, itulah kata yang lebih tepat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak akan berdelusi lebih jauh lagi.

Meskipun Soo-Won yakin, tidak akan ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap yang terjadi selain dirinya — sebab Hak masih sama cueknya. Tatapan sepasang iris berkilat itu masih sama tak acuhnya. Namun ialah yang paling mengetahui. Hak yang dulu tidak akan pernah menolak jika Soo-Won menggengam tangannya. Tentu saja, dengan segala implikasi dari tindakan tersebut yang sudah bukan rahasia lagi, terima kasih atas _chapter_ sebelumnya, Hak pantas merasa awas diri pada pemuda itu. Soo-Won tak akan menyangkal.

Dan meskipun begitu pula, lucunya, sikap itu malah semakin membuat pemuda itu gemas bukan kepalang. Membuatnya ingin sekali mengelus helai rambut hitam itu, menggerakan telapak tangannya turun perlahan membelai pipi, pun dagu...

Lalu mengelus bawah dagu sambil berharap wajah kaku Hak melunak karenanya.

"Seperti kucing!" serunya mengangkat telunjuknya sejajar dengan kepala, menutup kedua matanya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Cih, lebih baik jangan katakan isi pikiranmu itu jika hanya akan membuatku kesal saja."

Soo-Won memandang ke arah ekspresi tak senang Hak yang berdiri sambil memegangi banyak perkamen di hadapannya, dan dengan jelas tak mengacuhkan gerutuan tadi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergumam senang, meraih perkamen-perkamen itu dan kembali menyortir data di buku besar kas setelah meletakan mereka di antara tumpukan buku yang ada di meja.

"Kau tidak duduk?"

"Aku bisa pergi?"

Soo-Won tersenyum lagi. "Akan membosankan nanti. Temani aku di sini."

Hak kembali menggerutu, lalu menyeret salah satu kursi yang ada dan mendudukan diri di sana. "Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, huh?"

"Diam?"

"Itu bahkan bukan saran," sahut Hak dengan nada senggak sambil dengan iseng mengambil salah satu perkamen dan membaca isinya. Data pendapatan kerajaan, membosankan. Jujur saja, latih tanding pasti akan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan duduk berjam-jam di ruang perpustakaan seperti sekarang ini. Ya, meskipun ia juga menganggap hal itu sama membosankannya — terlalu sering menang, bukan ia sombong atau apa.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika aku menanyakan beberapa hal selagi kau menghabiskan waktu menemaniku di sini?"

"Tak masalah."

 _Baguslah..._ "Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Yona," jawab Hak tak acuh dan tanpa ragu, sebelum mendongak tak perduli menatap balik sepasang mata amber yang terbelalak ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, "Oh, kau tadi bertanya _apa_ , ya?"

Hampir terdengar seperti _bait_ yang sengaja dilempar. Soo-Won mencoba mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah buku, lalu kembali bertanya, "Mmm, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Kau..." Soo-Won berjengit kecil, melirik ke arah Hak yang sekali lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan tak perduli. "... tadi tidak bertanya apa, kan?"

"Tentu, Hak. Tentu." Ia mengerti implikasi yang dimaksud. Ia sudah cukup mengerti...


End file.
